The Truth Likes Me
by Arisa Tokudome
Summary: Some how, Some way, I Sal Alder appeared on Truth's[from FMAB] radar. I am a 15 1/2 old from the year 2013 from the other side of the gate. I have no clue how I piped it's interest. Wish I did so, I could never do it again. Sal Alder was a fan of FMA and FMAB and was as normal as any teenager, until Truth plucked her and her brother from the street of her world, in Berlin, Germany


**The Truth Likes Me**

**Summary:** Some how, Some way, I Sal Alder appeared on Truth's[from FMAB] radar. I am a 15 1/2 old from the year 2013 from the other side of the gate. I have no clue how I piped is interest. Wish I did so, I could never do it again.

Sal Alder was a fan of FMA and FMAB and was as normal as any teenager, until Truth plucked her and her brother from the street of her world, in Berlin, Germany where she lived, and brought her to the gates

WARNING: Swearing, mature themes, violence and bunch of stuff not for little kids,

* * *

NAME: Salacia Licia Alder

AGE: 15 1/2 [dammit that half is important,]

HAIR COLOR: Brownish Red

EYE COLOR: Dark Blue

BIRTHDAY: Sept. 12

The truth like to fuck with you normal people. Some how I showed up on Truth's radar as abnormal and decide it LIKED me. I wanted to cry when Truth said that.

Some things you need to know about me before I tell you my story.

1. I am from the other side of the gate, where the whole Amestris and Alchemy thing is only in a manga and two anime, of Fullmetal Alchemist. [Which I was a huge major fan of.]

2. I lived in an apartment, along with my younger brother it provided by distant family, because my parents are jackass and kicked me out because I was an atheist and wasn't against homosexuals. [LOVELY parents I have, sarcasm is a plenty in that statement just so we are clear.]

3. Truth is a confusing bastard, not only did he pluck me from my world and stuff, HE CHANGED MY FUCKING GENDER! I was a girl now I am boy. [I am not really mad about the gender change, it was the price to do alchemy but Truth could have warned me, I mean come on, the one day I decide to wear a skirt, I turn it to a guy. This so proves my theory skirts are demons in disgused...*cough* moving on.]

4. I out fucking classed breaking mustang's doors, because truth [the bastard] made my appear out of no where above Mustang's desk he was using in central. I broke it when I landed. My brother thankful, had a softer landing, although I don't wish to be him, he land on Riza Hawkeye. Now my brother and I have guns and weaponry at our heads, Fucking Gate.

This where my story begins.

* * *

Having weapons and guns at your head isn't that awesome, trusted me. Having Roy Mustang poised to burn you is scary as fuck as is Ed and Hughes read to cut me with their blades. Having Al, who we all know is a sweet heart ready to pound you is the second most scariest thing that has every happened to me. Having Riza have gun to my brother's head beats all that.

"Stop! leave my brother out of it," I managed out as I threw up my hands, as a sign of surrender. My voice raw and gravelly most likely because it was octaves deeper. I saw the Elric brothers look between my brother and I. I looked at my terrified brother's face, and I couldn't take having the gun to his head causing him fear. My brother feared guns, for a good reason "Stop, he is only eleven, please, he only has one arm, please I beg you, he is terrified of guns, please," He lost his arm to one. Riza backed away and my brother slouched and using his one hand covered his face as he cried in relief and fainted. The brothers and Hughes looked at my brother in shock. Riza looked worried. Mustang the ever cold bastard showed nothing on his face.

"Thank you," I breathed, "My brother lost his arm to a gun," I said to the quiet room. They nodded in understanding.

"Who are you, how did you appear here?" Mustang demanded.

"Well, My name is Sal Alder, that is my brother Nick Alder. I appeared here because of the Truth," I said this looking right at the brothers, I say Ed pale and eyes go wide.

"The truth?" Hughes said confused.

"Well the gate of truth, it the gate you see when you do human transmutation," I explained further. The two adults looked to the brothers who looking anywhere but them. Hughes was looking shocked at me.

"But your not missing any body parts, nor are you in any pain," Al blurted out. That's when the entire room took to staring at me, well Hughes alternated between looking at me and the Elrics. I blushed and fidgeted. Pulling at the hem of my now uncomfortable skirt.

"Why are you wearing a skirt and blouse, I am sure you are male?" Riza's calm voice asked before I could answer Al.

"I am, but I wasn't always, the Turth made me a male in exchange for my brother and I to be able to do alchemy, he also and took some to life changing memories to stay," I said blushing. Ed and Mustang mouths dropped open and looked like gaping fish. Hughes being kind passed me his jacket and I covered my legs and nodded my thanks.

"How did you appear here then?" Ed asked.

"Ah, well see, I am not from this reality, I am from a different world, where you all part of a damn good story. I know most of your pasts, and some of your future, Truth some of the memories of it away. See you are Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, who has Short complex, you also have to automail limbs, and your watch is heavier than it seems " I pointed at Ed, when I saw the disbelief in their eyes.

I pointed at Al, "You are Alphonse Elric, you love cats, sweet, is known to be as bad a your brother for the use of sarcasm, you brother saved your soul when you were eleven I think," I pointed to Mustang next, "You are Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, a total bastard, you want to leader this country, you regret Isvhal with your entire being, your best friend is Maes Hughes. You both had a another best friend but he was on the other side of the war. You hesitated, Hughes didn't" I pointed to Hughes. "You are Maes Hughes, the biggest family man around, you are part of intelligence unit, you worry for Ed and Al, you told Roy that you would smile for her," I pointed to Riza, "You are Riza Hawkeye, the sharpest shooter around, your father was Mustang's Alchemy master, he was against Roy joining the military, his research he gave to you it a burden on your back you carry, Mustang asked you to shoot him in the back if he every strayed, You and Mustang are the ones that found Ed and Al. I hope that convince you because I really don't want to spill even more personally stuff, that's not fair." I tried to say things that weren't really personally and if they were I tried to say them in ways only people who already knew, could figure it out. I didn't want to embarrass or out them. I decide to continue talking, I could see in their eyes even Mustang believed me.

"So, what are you going to do?" Al asked in his soft kind voice.

"Well, I need money, I want to get my brother automail for his arm. I also want help you all the best I can, I may not remember all the future, but the parts I do, I can tell you now, life is going to be dangerous, interesting and fucking annoying," I grumbled.

"You don't want to go home?" Hughes said confused. _Surely these kids had some waiting for them. _It was easy to see what the man was thinking.

"Nope. No one is waiting for me there, the only person that would be Nick and he is here. My parents are either partying without a care in the world or working. I lived in an apartment along with my younger brother it provided by distant family, because my parents are jackass and kicked me out because I was an atheist and wasn't against homosexuals. " I shrugged, it wasn't really a big deal to me, I stood up for what I believed in and didn't back down, if they didn't like it tough. I sometimes wish Nick didn't follow me, he ould have a better life. As I though that, my brother rolled over and mumbled "Sal, I wouldn't have been truly happy with are parents now stop feeling guilty," then fell back to sleep, I have no clue how he does it, he just knows when I am feeling guilty. I was quiet for a while, all of us were deep in thought.

"Ah, the freezer alchemist is on the loose right?" I asked breaking the quiet, Mustang who nodded.

"Know about the case?" Hughes asked.

"He is trying to freeze the city over using an incomplete philosopher stone, ah he can use his blood as weapon along with water, deep hatred for the Furher, the Furher Bradley is the one that kills him but gives credit to Mustang, Ed gets hurt, and Armstrong visited him in hospital, that about all I can remember" I twitched as did Ed, Armstrong was nice and okay when watching the show, but I going to met him. I hope he doesn't sparkle in real life. Mustang and Hughes nodded and began discussing a plan. Riza handed me a pair of pants , which I am glad for. Wearing a skirt as a guy is uncomfortable. I am so glad I wore a pair of guy boxers underneath my skirt (Nick convinced to wear a skirt, but nor way in the any level of hell was I going to wear the firlly girl panties). I quickly changed, as no one was looking. Once done I picked up my brother and placed him on one of the couches and covered him with Hughes' jacket.

"Do you know if we get our bodies back?" Al asked softly, I nod. "I can't remember how, Al but you do." I smiled at the boy.

"So, how you going to get money for Automail, it is expensive," Ed said.

"Hmm," I thought for a moment, I vaguely remember that the state like to gather those that can do alchemy with out an array. I don't remember why, but I also know it wasn't for a good reason but I want my brother to have an arm.

"Mustang," I called to Mustang who looked up from his discussion with Hawkeye and Hughes, "Try to get special permission to let me take the state alchemist exam" Their mouths dropped, but I wasn't done explaining "then let it slip to general or a high officer you found another teen that can do alchemy without an array," Mustang had a raised I brow, Ed looked thoughtful as did Al(as well as suit armor could).

"What is it in for me?" Mustang said, I laughed at that.

"Most than likely a promotion," when I said that Mustang wore an evil grin, and rubbed his hands together.

"Also, tell them that the only way I will join is if I am put under your command," I said and Mustang grin grew more.

"Why!? you know how bad he is?" Ed said shocked. I gave him a huge smile, but I knew my eyes looked devious, because his eyes went wide.

"Because, I don't need a gun to his head to make him behave. See, in my world there is this thing call fan fiction, and their were all different type of fan fiction, with different pairings. One of the most pairing under Mustang/Riza, is Mustang/Edward. I have a really good memory so do not make me recite chapters from those," I threaten with a large smile, Roy and Ed paled dramatically and nodded quickly. Riza gave me a nod of respect, with a smile. Al and Hughes were hugging there sides laughing.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Now, before you go on and ask why the gender change and why Sal is so calm, it will be explained later.**

**Pairings, no this so not going to follow cannon very well, so I am letting the pairings change.**

**No my charater will most than likely stay single, Nick on the other hand it depends.**

**I will have a poll up later.**

* * *

**I OWN NOTHING OF FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, this is only for enjoyment.**


End file.
